Meet My Daughter Rory Gilmore
by BananaA
Summary: Future R/T AU. [updated- chapter 6- Part II]
1. 01

Pairing: R/T AU Future Fic  
  
Author: Rach  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING  
  
Rating- PG-13 (.for now)  
  
A/N: This is my first Gilmore Girls fic, I am a Trory fan so except nothing more. ( Please review and tell me what you think. All comments welcomed.  
  
Meet my Daughter  
  
01  
  
She tucked her legs beneath her as she positioned herself as comfortable as she could get on the hard wooden chair. Her pen not leaving her hand, she picked up her coffee mug, trying to take a sip of her coffee and at the same time read the words in front of her. The outcome- coffee spilling down the front of her white shirt. She let out a sigh of frustration, put the coffee mug down and simply brushed her hand over the stain and inspected the damage. Its not like this was the first time that she had coffee spill down her front.  
  
She looked at her watch. It was 1:30 p.m, half an hour left to her lunch hour before she got back to her job at Jeanes Publishing House. At a young age of 27, her skills had led her to rise up the ladder to land her the position of editor at this influential publishing house. She had just transferred to the New York branch. She used her hour and a half lunch hour to sit in the nearby Starbucks a block away from her workplace, situated in downtown New York. She liked the environment with the aroma of coffee engulfing her.  
  
Rory Gilmore would come in at the beginning of her lunch hour, order a large cup of coffee and situate herself in the booth in the corner of the shop and just indulge herself in her book of the day. But today was different. Today, Starbucks was unusually crowded that she had to settle for one of those uncomfortable wooden chairs. She also had to bring some work to read over today which didn't help for her mood.  
  
It was nearly 2 p.m and people started filing out. The noise in the coffee shop died down to a quiet hum. Rory moved her things over to the now vacated booth. Now she could finally work.  
  
But her temporary peace was interrupted as the bells hanging on top of the door signaled the arrival of more customers. A group of around 6 businessmen walked in. Dressed in impeccably tailored suits, Armani. Shoes so shiny that you could probably see your reflection in them. They were talking loudly and seemed to have something to celebrate.  
  
"Don't worry fellas, it's on the house! Its not everyday we get to land a deal like this."  
  
"Well then, lets just hope we made the right decision."  
  
A polite laughter rang out throughout the group. Normally, Rory would ignore other customers in the shop. But she looked up. A voice had caught her attention.  
  
She let out an inaudible gasp.  
  
She'd recognize those features anywhere.  
  
She hadn't seen this man in years, not since.  
  
She got up, her excitement to see him again winning over her angry side. The last time she had seen him hadn't ended very well.  
  
Rory appeared in the doorway to see him packing his things into the suitcase he came with. His back was turned to her so it gave her a few minutes to collect herself. "So I guess this is goodbye huh?" She tried to keep her voice steady.  
  
Her voice caused him to turn around, with garment still in hand, "yeah, I guess."  
  
Rory tried to keep the tears from falling, she said accusingly "so just like before."  
  
He let out an exasperated sigh and threw the garment down into the suitcase and said in a soft voice, "Rory, you're not making this any easier."  
  
Rory looked down at her feet, unable to look at the man before her, "when will I see you again?"  
  
He silently shook his head. "I don't know"  
  
She still kept her head down.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah," came a quiet voice.  
  
"You know I love you right? And I always will, don't' forget that."  
  
She strolled bravely towards the group and tapped the man on the shoulder.  
  
Who will it be?  
  
Come on, take a wild guess.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
R A C H 


	2. 02

Disclaimer: 1st chap  
  
02  
  
"Dad?"  
  
All talking ceased as the addressed man put down his cup and turned around to face the voice.  
  
He was stunned. "Rory! Wha..how.." He stopped at his unsuccessful attempts to get his words out and looked at her adoringly before engulfing her in a tight embrace.  
  
Rory was taken by surprise but returned the gesture, letting out an attempt to ease things up, "long time no see huh?"  
  
Christopher stepped back, "yeah, it's been a few years."  
  
Christopher suddenly felt the questioning eyes on him from behind  
  
"Oh sorry, I was too caught up in the moment. Guys, meet my daughter, Rory Gilmore."  
  
The men, around the same age as Christopher, either hadn't really quite figured out how a man nearly the same age as them could have a daughter this grown and mature or this was the time where they finally got to meet their associate's daughter. But nonetheless, they exchanged pleasantries with the woman in front of them.  
  
"Oh wow, Rory, I am so glad to see you, believe me, but this is really a bad time, you see-"  
  
But before he could continue, Rory cut him off, she held up her hand gave him a slight smile, "don't worry, I completely understand."  
  
Christopher, feeling like a jerk but at the same time, relieved asked, "do you live here now?"  
  
"Actually, I was actually just transferred here a few weeks ago."  
  
Christopher pulled out his wallet and gave her a card. He felt odd giving her his card. You give your card to associates, colleagues, and even women you meet somewhere. But this was his daughter.  
  
He hadn't seen Rory in a couple of years. He could tell that she had grown into a fine woman and there were so many things he wanted to catch up on. He didn't know if there were feelings of resentment or being neglected that Rory had. He pushed those feelings aside and reminded himself that it was she that approached him.  
  
"Here's my card, give me a call. Whenever, at all, and I'll be there. Actually, I'm sure you have work to get back to, so once you get home, give me a call and we'll do something. How's that sound?"  
  
Rory took the card. "That sounds great."  
  
They hugged more and Rory mentioned that she needed to get back to her work. She collected her stuff and Christopher walked her out.  
  
Once they said goodbye outside Starbucks, Christopher went back to his awaiting associates with a lighter heart and a certain bounce in his step.  
  
Gary, his colleague patted him on the back, "father and daughter finally reunited eh?"  
  
Christopher gave some thought to that statement.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rory twirled the card between her fingers and contemplated calling him.  
  
Mr. Christopher Hayden  
Software Executive  
Pinpoint SolutionsTM  
  
It seems like these past few years had done her father good. He was now the software executive at Pinpoint Solutions. She liked how the word executive sounded. She felt proud and happy for him but at the same time hurt that she had missed out so much on her father's life. She didn't want to be out of the loop anymore. She resolved all feelings of doubt and picked up the phone and dialed the number listed for his home.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey dad, its Rory."  
  
"Hey sweetie! I'm so glad you called!" Christopher looked at his watch, it said 10:15 p.m. Rory had taken a while to call him. "I know it's a bit late, but how about a cup of coffee?"  
  
She smiled at his gesture. "I actually have a bit of work to catch up on, but how about I meet you for lunch tomorrow. I'll come by your workplace."  
  
"That sounds great. You have the address on the card right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, ok then.I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yup, good night dad.  
  
"Good night Ror."  
  
Rory felt a sense of relief wash over her as she heard her old nickname. Things were going to be ok.  
  
Realizing that her dad hadn't hung up yet.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm glad I saw you today."  
  
"I'm glad too hun, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
* * * * *  
  
12:15 p.m  
  
Rory was standing in downtown New York, in front of her dad's company. One of the busiest times of the day as people hurried along the streets during their lunch hour. It was summer and the sun's rays reflected off the side of the building, blinding her temporarily as she looked up.  
  
She was going to do it. She was going to go in the building.  
  
She pushed open the door and looked up the floor number. Level 9.  
  
She walked up to a secretary sitting under a sign that said "Pinpoint SolutionsTM"  
  
"Hi, I'm looked for Mr. Christopher Hayden."  
  
"Good morning miss! Who might I say is looking for him?" answered an overly enthusiastic middle-aged woman.  
  
"Rory Gilmore"  
  
The woman stood up and came around her desk, "Right this way Ms. Gilmore, Mr. Hayden is expecting you."  
  
She led Rory through a maze of cubicles and reached a private office. "You can go right in."  
  
And with that, she disappeared. Rory looked around, prepared herself and knocked. A voice inside told her to come in.  
  
Christopher was behind his desk at the computer. He looked up when Rory walked in and immediately went around to give her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
"Thanks for coming. I just have to send this report out and then we can leave. It'll just be a few minutes, take a seat"  
  
Christopher busied herself for the next few minutes and Rory took a seat on the comfortably looking couch by the door.  
  
"So where do you work Ror?" asked Christopher as he tried to make conversation to his waiting daughter.  
  
"Well, I was just transferred to the branch here, I'm working at Jeanes-"  
  
She was interrupted by a visitor who hadn't bothered to knock. She looked up at the visitor from her position on the couch, but he hadn't seen her.  
What a handsome man, thought Rory, well at least what she saw from her seat.  
  
"Hey Chris, I'm gonna go get something to eat, but Dan says that he wants the report A.S.A.P"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, I just need a few more seconds and I'll be done."  
  
The man was prepared to leave.  
  
Christopher beamed. "Oh, by the way, Tristan, meet my daughter, Rory Gilmore."  
  
======  
  
You all thought it was Tristan at first didn't ya?  
  
Ahaha.  
  
Ha  
  
REVIEW! Please!  
  
R A C H 


	3. 03

A/N: A B I G THANKS to all those who reviewed, much appreciated! This chapter is for you!  
  
03  
  
Tristan looked at the man in front of him, then turned his head and looked down at the woman Chris was referring to, then he looked back at Chris, all without words.  
  
He found this all very ironic. Christopher had mentioned his daughter now and then but the one woman that had been hard for him to forgot all these years turned out to be the daughter of the man that he had grown to trust and respect. He let out a chuckle, what are the chances? He flashed a dazzling smile, and outstretched his hand, "Tristan Dugrey"  
  
Rory, on the other hand, took a longer time to recover from the sense of familiarity she got from Tristan. She was left staring openly at this well-groomed specimen.  
  
She recovered herself, "And as my father said, Rory Gilmore." She took his hand but both didn't let go. They just stood there gazing at each other like they both knew who the other party was except both not wanting to acknowledge it.  
  
Christopher, oblivious to all that was going on had just finished his report and had sent it out via the computer. "Ok then Rory, sorry for the wait, we can go to lunch now. Oh and Tristan, on your way out, could you please tell Gary that I've sent the report to him. Thanks." Christopher went around his office gathering his things.  
  
Rory, embarrassed that Tristan had been looking at her for that long, blushed. She decided that if she didn't end this staring contest, her father would suspect something.  
  
She cleared her throat, and gave a shy smile "Ahem, well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Tristan."  
  
Tristan, being the charming man that he was, took her hand and put a feather-light kiss on the back of her hand.  
  
Tristan sauntered out of the room backwards, the whole time not taking his eyes off Rory, He said with a smirk, "the pleasure's all mine.Mary." He emphasized the nickname Mary to show Rory that he indeed remembered who she was. With one last grin and a wink, he was gone.  
  
Rory was again left speechless. She was snapped out of her state when Christopher put a hand on the small of her back. He had noticed her loss of words, "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Oh. oh yeah, let me get my purse." She was still a bit flustered and busied herself by gathering her things.  
  
"Are you sure, you still want to go to lunch, I mean its okay, we can do this another time."  
  
"Nono, we are doing this dad, and there's no way backing out of it." Rory added jokingly to prove to her Christopher that she was indeed okay.  
  
"Okay, then, let's go."  
  
Christopher led her out back through the maze of cubicles. He acknowledged the secretary that had showed Rory in with a charming smile, which made her cheeks blush up. Rory shook her head laughingly, her dad hadn't changed.  
  
Once they were in the elevator, Christopher said, "So Tristan, the gentleman that you met in my office is my colleague, it think he's around your age, but he's proved himself quite worthy to the company. He's a good kid."  
  
Rory was deep in thought. She wanted to ask him about Tristan, how long had he worked with him? What was he like now? Was he married? She was curious about the boy that had teased her nonstop back in high school and who had abruptly left her midway through her high school career. He seemed so much more mature and charming that he.intrigued her. But this lunch hour was between her and her dad. Their father/daughter relationship need serious repairs, and they had already wasted enough time. They had some things that needed to be worked out. Besides, she could ask about Tristan some other time.  
  
And that's what exactly happened at lunch. Nothing else about Tristan was brought up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Tristan walked out of Chris's office, all the old feelings that he felt towards Rory Gilmore came back to him. But those were childish high school feelings. He wanted to know if Rory had changed. If those high school feelings could evolve into something more; if she was with someone. As he watched her walk out with Christopher from his office, he leaned back into his chair and let himself be overcome with memories of which involved Rory Gilmore. He smiled at how after all these years, 10 years to be exact, they had met up again. He had a feeling he would be seeing more of Rory Gilmore.  
  
He left for lunch with his thoughts still consumed of Rory Gilmore.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tristan looked into Christopher's office. He still hadn't come back from lunch with Rory. Not a minute or two later, from his office, he saw Chris walk in. He had a big smile on his face and he was twirling his keys around his index finger. Lunch went well.  
  
Tristan got up to go to Chris's office. Again, he walked in without knocking.  
  
"Hey Chris"  
  
"Tristan, " responded Chris as he sat in his big executive chair.  
  
Tristan tried to made his voice sound as uninvolved as possible, "So how was lunch with Rory?"  
  
"Oh it was great, it was just like old times. Boy am I glad I ran  
into her at Starbucks yesterday. I'm just so relieved to have her  
back. It's been a long couple years."  
  
Tristan started to touch the random things on Chris's desk, he wanted to know, but he didn't want himself seem too anxious, he flashed him a smile, "So, did Rory say anything about me?"  
  
Chris looked at him curiously. He knew Tristan was the company's golden boy. The women on the floor all thought he oh so gorgeous. Most of them were too old for him. He knew that he was experienced when it came with girls. Him and Tristan would often joke about it seeing as they were friends. But could he be interested in his daughter?  
  
"No. she didn't, why?  
  
"She didn't' mention anything about us attending the same High school?  
Or that we knew each other in the past?"  
  
"Uh, no actually. You knew her in Chilton?"  
  
Tristan was disappointed, "yeah, I did." He said in a quiet voice  
  
Why didn't she say anything? Not even a slight mention. He had thought that their meeting might have sparked something in her. But then again, she had hated him.  
  
"I'm happy that things between you and your daughter are good. I've  
got to get back to work."  
  
With that, he left a confused Christopher sitting there gazing at his retreating back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So what did you two talk about?"  
  
"Everything basically. We caught up on the last few years. Dad's doing really well.  
  
"I'm glad for him."  
  
The last time Lorelai had talked to Christopher was the last time Rory had talked to him before they met at Starbucks. They had unsuccessfully tried to make things work and Chris had decided it was time to leave, again.  
  
There was a silence. Rory let her mom think about the things that Rory had told her about her dad. Her mom wasn't very talkative today, so Rory was starting topics.  
  
She tried to break the silence, "Oh and mom?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"He's not seeing anyone right now."  
  
Lorelai on the other end smiled at how intuitive her daughter was. The thought had crossed her mind.  
  
Rory thought about meeting Tristan today. In fact, she hadn't stopped.  
  
"Guess who works with dad?"  
  
"Ooo, do I like this person?"  
  
"If you remember him."  
  
"So it's a he eh?"  
  
"Let me think."  
  
After 2 seconds, "I don't wanna guess, tell me."  
  
"Tristan"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know, the boy from Chilton, the guy who call---"  
  
"Called you Mary! Haha, bible boy, Evil Tristan."  
  
Rory let her mind wander to the moment where his lips touched her skin. When he called her Mary. She could still feel the sensation that she felt, she answered in a faraway voice, "Yeah.Mary."  
  
-----------  
  
Meh, didn't really like this chapter. Sorry for the lack of Trory action.  
  
Be patient, it'll come, just keep those reviews coming and I'll keep those chapters coming.  
  
[Heh. Heh] 


	4. 04

A/N: loved ALL ur reviews. Really made my day, here's the next chapter, some Trory action but don't fret guys, more coming along the way.  
  
04.  
  
It was Friday and Rory sat at her desk at Jeanes Publishing house. Work wasn't that hectic today, but the usual workload was enough to make her want to groan out loud. As she held a high position in the publishing house, naturally more work came her way. She loved her job but sometimes it was just too much. She knew that accepting the transfer to New York would result in more work but it also did well for her career.  
  
It was mid-afternoon. She had just sent off a bunch of papers that she had finished reading over. She put down her pen and took a sip of her coffee letting the heavenly liquid take over her. Then the phone rang.  
  
"Rory Gilmore, Jeanes Publishing" she tried to sound cheerful but it didn't turn out that way.  
  
The person on the line, not missing a beat, frantically began speaking, "we were at the Inn then Sookie insisted that she needed Pat, the big cooking pot, I told her that I'd get it but I was the phone and you know Sookie, when she wants something done she wants something done so since I couldn't' get to her right away, she decided that she would get it herself---"  
  
Rory feared that this wasn't going to be the regular phone call that she would get from her mom everyday to discuss the little bits and pieces of gossip going on in Stars Hollow. She could almost see her mom frantically gesturing with her hands on the other line, but her mother wasn't getting to the point very well.  
  
"Mom! Calm down, and tell me what's going on, you're scaring me!"  
Rory was starting to get equally frantic  
  
She heard her mom take a deep breath and try to calm herself.  
  
"Okay, so Sookie wanted to get Pat off the top shelf but since she's short, she wanted me to get it for her, but I was on the phone so couldn't get it for her right away and that wasn't good enough for her. She decided to get it for herself. But instead she fell and hit the base of her skull on her way down ," Lorelai's voice began to break, "she's still unconscious."  
  
Now Rory could tell that that Lorelai was sobbing on the other end.  
  
"Mom, where are you right now?"  
  
Through the sobs, came Lorelai's voice, "Hartford Hospital"  
  
That was all Rory needed to hear. She organized her things on her desk, the work would have to wait.  
  
"Don't worry mom, I'm coming."  
  
"Oh babe, you know that would mean so much to both Sookie and I."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as possible. Mom, you should go back to Sookie."  
  
"Yeah, bye hun."'  
  
"See you soon mom. She's going to be okay"  
  
Lorelai answered in a small voice before hanging up, "I hope so."  
  
Rory grabbed the nearest person she knew as she walked out of her office and told them where she was and to tell that to anyone who asks. She had no time to chase down her manager.  
  
In the spur of the moment franticness, she was standing outside her office building but didn't think about how she would get to Hartford.  
  
New York to Hartford was just a few hours drive, but she's didn't have a car. New York traffic was horrific and being in New York for only a few weeks, getting a car hadn't been top priority. Then it came to her mind.  
  
Christopher. She would find her dad and he would take her. Chris knew Sookie as well and he would want to see how she was. She had walked a few steps with her new plan in mind when it hit her. Her mom and her dad weren't on the best terms. She wasn't sure if they had talked since the last time. She didn't know whether or not Christopher knew that her mom and Sookie were now running the Dragonfly Inn. They were in their 8th year and still going strong. If he was going to take her to Hartford, he would inevitably see Lorelai and who knows what that encounter would bring. She stopped in her tracks.  
  
Damn. But it was between visiting Sookie by today or a long going dispute who knows when was going to end. She picked her feet and kept on walking. Her mom and dad would have to solve things sooner of later.  
  
She hailed a cab and hoped that her dad would be able to take her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She rushed into her dad's building. Watching the glowing numbers above her, 5.6.7.8.DING  
  
She passed the same lady at the front desk but this time not bothering to wait for her to talk. She guided herself through the maze of cubicles and rushed to the brown door with the name plate "Christopher Hayden" on it. She burst through without knocking, she was, after all, his daughter.  
  
But she found the office empty. Her hopes fell. If she couldn't find him then she had no way of reaching Hartford by today as she promised her mother. She decided to ask the woman at the front desk regarding the whereabouts of her dad. She should know.  
  
She spun on her heel and turned around. Instead, she ran into someone. He had been looking down at some papers in his hand and hadn't seen her. His paper scattered to the ground. Without thinking, Rory bent down to pick them up.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking."  
  
But the pair of shiny black shoes was the only thing she saw. The man wasn't moving or saying anything.  
  
She looked up and saw a familiar man staring at her in the eye, "Tristan."  
  
He grinned, "Rory! What's the rush?"  
  
Rory handed him his papers. She was in no mood for small talk.  
  
"Look, this is not the time to catch up, or chitchat about old times.  
Either you help me find my father or give me your number and I'll give  
you a call so we can reminisce. If not, then please, I have urgent  
things to do right now."  
  
Tristan saw Rory's disheveled state, and the grin on his face was quickly wiped off and he had a genuine look of concern. He placed both hands on either side of her shoulders. "Rory, what's wrong?"  
  
Rory brushed the hair away from her face and said, exasperated,  
"please, Tristan, I'm really sorry, but I really need to find my dad."  
  
"Well, Chris is at a day business trip to Boston today, he's not going  
to back until 8. Seriously Rory, what's wrong?"  
  
Rory looked up into his eyes. He was genuinely concerned and it made the tears that were threatening to fall, slowly fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Rory, come here, we'll talk in here."  
  
Tristan led Rory away from the busy hallway into Chris's empty office. He led her gently over to the couch and crouched in front of her and handed her a box of Kleenex off of Chris's desk.  
  
He took her hands and held them in his. He spoke softly, "Rory, tell me what's wrong."  
  
Rory looked down at their hands. She felt safe. She felt that she could confide in him.  
  
She sniffed and looked into Tristan's eyes, "my mom called me at work today and she told me how Sookie, had fell when trying to reach Pat from a high place and now she's unconscious in Hartford hospital-" then she saw a confused look on Tristan's face.  
  
She couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She decided to explain herself, "Sookie is my mom's best friend. I've known her since I was a baby and she's like family. Pat is the name of a pot."  
  
"Well, thanks for the clearing up. I was just a little confused there."  
  
She gave him a smile and continued, "so I promised my mom I'd be there by today but since I've only been in New York for a few weeks, I don't' have a car yet. I thought that dad could drive me but since he's at a business trip and won't be back until later, I won't be able to get to Hartford by today like I promised mom and my only option would be by pla---"  
  
She was cut off, "Rory"  
  
She looked at him with red eyes. Tristan reached up and wiped the tears away from her face. "I'll take you."  
  
"What? No, I can't possibly let you--"  
  
She was cut off again, "Why not? Your dad won't be back until much later and I'm probably the only other person you know in New York. Tomorrow's the weekend and of course, I have a car."  
  
Rory was touched by the offer, "today's a Friday, and you probably have plans."  
  
"No, no plans at all. I'm all-free for you. What do you say? Come on what are friends for?"  
  
Rory was glad to hear the "friend" proclamation. She looked into Tristan's pleading eyes. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her head into the crook of his neck, "thank you so much Tristan, I owe you one."  
  
Tristan put her own arms around her slim figure, and took in the scent of her hair. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to try and savour the moment, "No problem, my pleasure."  
  
-----------  
  
How'd u guys like that?  
  
I wasn't sure about the distance between New York and Hartford, but for the sake of what I'm going to do with my two favourite characters, I'm going to make it a few hours of driving. Heh heh.  
  
I'd like to address a question that I got alien about whether or not this fic will involve L/C. That actually hadn't crossed my mind at all. But I need suggestions from you guys. This fic would be focused mainly R/T but do u guys want some L/C incorporated into it?  
  
GIVE MY UR FEEDBACK ON THAT  
  
And to JimBob44- thanks for the advice, I hope the grammar has gotten better. Much appreciated  
  
And to ALL THE REVIEWERS- THANK U!  
  
R A C H 


	5. 05

First, without further ado, the next installment:  
  
05.  
  
Tristan took the rest of the day off, stating to his boss that it was a "personal emergency".  
  
They were in Tristan's car. A BMW. Sophiscated, yet not flashy. That had been one of her Lorelai's mottos for Rory to live by as she grew older.  
  
"Wait"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, I don't think you would enjoy wearing a probably very expensive suit for such a long trip. You'll wrinkle it badly. And we'd probably be staying overnight unless you have this thing for driving at 4 a.m in the morning, so." Rory trailed off.  
  
"So, Rory my dear, what are you suggesting?"  
  
"We make a stop at your place first."  
  
If it had been at a different time, Tristan would have the perfect innuendo AND smirk to go along with it. But considering the circumstances, he decided to be considerate and try to keep Rory as calm as possible, by following her wishes.  
  
"Ok, I think that's a good idea."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah. Considering with all that on your mind, you cared enough to think about my needs. Thanks." Tristan gave Rory a smile.  
  
She couldn't help but blush. Damnit, she had to stop doing this everytime. "Only because you have the car. Wouldn't want to upset the chauffeur now would we?"  
  
Tristan laughed. The short but sweet banter gave away to memories of their other more heated and rage-inflicted banters.  
  
Rory loved hearing him laugh. It was one of the few attributes of Tristan that she actually had learned to enjoy back at Chilton. It was a genuine laugh, one that made Rory happy knowing that she had caused this heavenly sound.  
  
They arrived at Tristan's apartment complex. Rory decided to wait in the car while Tristan made a quick trip up to his apartment to change out of his suit and get a change of clothes.  
  
She was anxious to see Sookie, but at the same time felt at ease that they were on their way. As Rory waited, she decided to look around his car. She saw no sign of a cigarette or a lighter. Good, he wasn't a smoker. One point Tristan. She skimmed through his CD collection. Third Eye Blind.meh, not a big fan. One point against. "Tristan's Mix".Radiohead, nice choice, one point for. Metallica, what was he thinking? But before Rory could go on with her survey and silent criticism of Tristan's taste in music, the devil himself had just emerged from the building. Rory was planning to go back to the rest of the CD collection when she had to do a double take. The past two times that Rory had seen him, Tristan had been dressed from head to toe in a suit. Its not like she minded it, men in suits were incredibly sexy. But seeing Tristan and what he was wearing now. Wow. She had to admit, the casual preppy look that Tristan donned on and further adding to his demeanor screamed sexiness. She of all people had to admit, Tristan was gorgeous. She was now openly staring as he made his way down the steps and approaching the car.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" asked Tristan as he flung his bag onto the backseat, "don't you think that since we made a stop at my place we should stop at your place to get you some extra clothes?"  
  
Rory didn't answer him at first, she was still too busy staring at the spot out of the window where Tristan had emerged in a god-like manner.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
She snapped back to reality, "what, I'm sorry, I must've spaced out there. What did you say?"  
  
He gave her a questioning look, "should we stop at your place?"  
  
"Oh, don't bother, half my wardrobe is at Stars Hollow anyway."  
  
As Tristan pulled out of parking he thought that Rory must be really anxious to see Sookie, this was not the first time she had spaced out, seemingly deep in thought.  
  
He turned around to face her, then reached over and took her hand. He gave her a reassuringly squeeze, "she's going to be okay."  
  
Rory realized that Tristan must have perceived her silence as her concern for the well-being of Sookie. She felt ashamed because that was what she should have been thinking about, but instead, she was having thoughts about him and his well-defined body underneath those clothes.  
  
"Thanks, I hope so."  
  
She waited to see if he would move his hand.  
  
He never did.  
  
Tristan noticed the open CD file in Rory's lap. "Looking at my CD collection are we? So what's the verdict? Is it good enough for Rory?"  
  
"So far, you have two points against, and one point for. There better be more worthy CDs in here for you to redeem yourself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, Metallica? After their album St. Anger, very disappointing I might add, came out in 2003, their record sales have declined brutally in the last five years. They've been virtually non-existent on the charts. Now Tristan, what have you got to say for yourself?"  
  
Tristan was amazed, he let out an unbelieving laugh, "Wow Mary, I didn't realize you have such a passion against the music I like. If it would really make you happy, you can take that disk and throw it right out the window, or maybe, I could pull over and we can go skip out to the field and use it as a Frisbee."  
  
"Nah, that would involve exercise, and I would never do that for myself, let alone a Metallica CD."  
  
Tristan just shook his head and laughed. He hoped that he was taking Rory's mind off the crisis at hand, "so did you see anything in there that you possibly liked, maybe even a tiny bit."  
"This," holding up Radiohead-Hail to the Thief, "I approve of. It was a long-awaited album that was actually worth waiting for."  
  
"I'm glad, "Tristan grabbed the CD from Rory's hand, "that we agree on something."  
  
He put the CD into the slot and they let the voice of lead singer Thom Yorke relax and prepare them for the journey ahead.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The ride for the next few hours had been a pleasant one. They caught up what the each other had been up to for the past few years. But their reminiscing didn't get as far back as sophomore year. There were too many memories, some painful, some joyous that were better off left for another time.  
  
Tristan found out that Rory had indeed made her dream come true with Harvard, still keeps in contact with her mom, the reason behind the break in her and Christopher's relationship, and that her coffee addiction had never stopped and it was still going strong through the numerous times they had to stop her whining and satisfy her cravings. He had learned all that through many many of her stories, both amusing and informative.  
  
Rory found out about his life after Tristan finished military school, she heard many amusing stories that had made her twice nearly spit out her coffee and once actually made her do it. She found out about his relationship that formed between him and her father. A bit like a father/son relationship, both experiencing something they never had. Rory liked what she heard and say. He had definitely matured from the Tristan that she had got to know a long time ago.  
  
So basically, after four hours of driving, they talked about everything about themselves, everybody around them, except the subject of Tristan and Rory.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Did you catch that sign?"  
  
"What sign?"  
  
"The one that just passed that indicated when the next gas station was."  
  
"Did it have a coffee sign indictating they provided food?"  
  
"Uh.I don't think so."  
  
"Then, no, I didn't see it."  
  
"Well, I'm running low on gas, we're going to make a stop at the next service station.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was nearly 8 p.m. when they pulled up at a service station. Tristan had exited the car to get gas and Rory waited in the car.  
  
Tristan tapped Rory's side of the window from the outside. She depressed the button that brought the window down.  
  
"I have to make a call. I'll be right back, don't miss me too much." He flashed her a smile and strode off.  
  
Ha. Rory thought, still the same charming guy. She had enough of sitting in the limited area and decided to get out and stretch her legs and get some fresh air. From her spot, she spotted Tristan a few feet away. His back was to her and he couldn't see her. She was wondering who he was talking to. A girlfriend maybe? Nah, he had specifically told her that he wasn't seeing anyone. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but she could hear Tristan's side of the conversation.  
  
"Hey Nick, how's it going?"  
  
So it was a guy, a colleague maybe.  
  
"I'm at a gas station right now. Five hours away from New York actually."  
  
"Calm down man, that's what I called to tell you. I can't make it tonight."  
  
"Well something important came up."  
  
"I know Stacey's waiting for me, but she should get the idea that I'm  
not interested, so no matter how many of these types of "gatherings"  
that she tries to set up, I'm.not.interested. End of story."  
  
Rory stood there stunned. So he did have plans. But its not like she imposed on him, he had insisted. Still, he had lied to her. Before she could hear the rest of his conversation, she reentered the car.  
  
Tristan hung up the phone and walked back to the car.  
  
"Did ya miss me much?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Aw come on, Mary. Don' t pout, I promise I won't leave you ever again."  
  
He only managed to get a tiny smile from Rory. Animated Rory had turned into mute Rory. She was staring ahead wordlessly.  
  
Tristan kept on driving. Talk about moodswings. Then, the silence was broken by the soft words of Rory.  
  
"Why did you lie Tristan?  
  
"What do you mean?" her accusingly hurt tone was enough to want him to throw himself at her feet for forgiveness, although he wasn't even sure what he did.  
  
Rory sighed, and turned to face him, "I overheard your conversation when I got out of the car to stretch. You said you didn't have plans, but there you were canceling you plans."  
  
Tristan shook his incredulously, here she was patronizing him for helping her out, "I admit, I did have plans, but it's not like I wanted to go anyways."  
  
"You let down a friend. Maybe it wasn't important for you, but it was probably important for them."  
  
Tristan couldn't believe this, he was starting to get angry, "You're important to me okay! I care about you! Do you know how much it hurt me to see you so frantic and anxious to see Sookie?  
  
By now Tristan had pulled to the side of the road. He had started this and he was going to finish this.  
  
"Why are you so stubborn that you can't you just realize that I was willing to help you out. I did a nice thing, accept it!"  
  
He could tell Rory wanted to say something, but he wasn't done.  
  
"You're always so quick to assume that I'm doing something wrong. It never clicks in that head of yours that maybe I'm doing all this because I like you!"  
  
There he said it, he finally said it. Rory was at a loss for words. She all of a sudden felt so sick, so guilty, so ashamed of herself. Tristan lowered his voice just a notch.  
  
"I've always wanted a chance with you. But you were too stubborn to see that I liked you and that could be something more between us."  
  
"Tristan, I-"  
  
"You know what. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said all of that. I should of just left it as wanting to help a friend in need."  
  
"No."  
  
Tristan looked at her quizzically and opened his mouth to say something. But before he knew it, Rory had leaned over and placed her lips on his. It was a light kiss and she lingered there for a few seconds, letting a stunned Tristan collect his thoughts and realize what was going on. She pulled back, her face only centimeters apart and gave him a slight smile, "not too stubborn now am I."  
  
Tristan had just recovered to find that he hadn't properly enjoyed the moment. He wanted seconds. He cupped Rory's face in his hands and pulled her close, deepening the kiss. Never, in ten years, had he pictured it like this. On the side of the highway. His hands roamed up and down her side and Rory slid her fingers through his hair. She let out an involuntary moan as Tristan trailed kisses along her jaw and worked on her neck. Both letting go of some of the sexual tension that had been built up between the two.  
  
After what seemed like a good few minutes, they broke away, both of their breathing laboured. They didn't pull apart from each other though.  
  
The sun hadn't completely set and the sky was painted in hues of pink and orange. It cast a warm glow on Rory's face as Tristan stared longingly at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen. It made him want to forget everything and go at it right then and there. But he couldn't. There were so many complications to that. They still needed to make it to Hartford. He looked at her for any signs of regret. He saw none.  
  
He swallowed, "that was..wow." he gave her a slight grin.  
  
"Yeah, it was." They both spoke in hushed voices, as though afraid to shatter the peacefulness of the situation.  
  
"Does that mean you forgive me?"  
  
Rory smiled, all that had been long forgotten, "We'll see."  
  
Tristan leaned in again and gave a short sweet kiss, "how about now?"  
  
Rory put on a confused look, and said, "I'm starting to forget what I'm forgiving you for."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her again, "and now?"  
  
She smiled and said before capturing his lips again, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
-------  
  
Second, a few words from me,  
  
WOW. Longest chapter yet.  
  
Soooo, what'd you think? Finally got some Trory action for you guys there, hope it was worth the wait. There'll be more to come!  
  
Ok, I have some issues to clear up.  
  
Were they in their Sophomore year when Tristan left for North Carolina? HOW THE F- DO YOU PUT THINGS IN ITALICS OR BOLD?! Dun worry, I love third eye blind, all the remarks about Metallica and Radiohead were actually made up. It was based on comments friends had told me. To be honest, I had no idea what I was talking about. That part was actually hard to write. MEN IN SUITS - - - *THUD* JULIANNE- thanks for the feedback and for reviewing each chapter. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!  
  
R A C H 


	6. 06 Part 1

Words in *.* mean they are in italics since I *still* don't know how to do it.  
  
06. [Part 1]  
  
They were an hour away from Hartford. Rory had grown tired and fell asleep with her head was resting on Tristan's shoulder. Tristan smiled as he looked down at the peaceful Rory sleeping soundly. It was well past midnight but Tristan didn't feel the least bit tired. They had just met again after 10 years and here they were just a few hours ago making out in his car. They had turned from semi-friends to.he wasn't even sure what they were, but he was sure it was going to be good.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Rory," Tristan whispered, "wake up, we're here." Tristan had his arms around the sleeping Rory trying to wake her up. But Rory didn't budge; instead, she just snuggled in closer.  
  
"Rory, we're here." He tried again. This time, Rory started to stir.  
  
Tristan wanted to make her wake up faster, so he used the only way he knew how, he poked her side.  
  
"Ah!" Rory sat up, "what'd you do that for?"  
  
"We're here," he gestured to the hospital building.  
  
Rory sat there for a few seconds, hesitant. She bit her bottom lip. She hated to see the ones she loved in pain.  
  
Tristan saw her hesitation as she bit her bottom lip, he put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed them gently, "she's not going to get any better with you sitting here." He smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Rory felt all her hesitations disappear, "thank you, for being here with me."  
  
"Well I could have stayed back in New York and be entertained by several girls giving me lap dances on a Friday night." Rory slapped him playfully on the arm, "but instead, I opted to tend to my damsel in distress and help her out in her time of need."  
  
Then in all seriousness, "I *want* to be here with you."  
  
"I'm glad." She gave him a smile.  
  
"Now go on up there and see how she's doing."  
  
He gave her a quick, yet reassuring kiss, "I'll be right behind you."  
  
Tristan exited the car right after Rory.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tristan was pacing up and down the hospital hallway, waiting for Rory to come out. He felt that he should stay as far away as possible since he had no business here except to be with Rory. He heard the door open behind him, he turned around, but it wasn't Rory, it was an older version, Lorelai Gilmore, he presumed.  
  
As Lorelai shut the door behind her, she smiled at Tristan and walked towards him.  
  
"Thank you, for bringing my daughter," she extended her hand, "Lorelai Gilmore, we haven't been properly introduced yet, but since our mutual friend is busy, I'll just go ahead with the introductions."  
  
Tristan was pleasantly surprised at how much Lorelai was like Rory, amused, he took her outstretched hand, "Tristan Dugrey."  
  
Before any other words could be exchanged, Rory appeared outside Sookie's door. Lorelai and Tristan both made their way towards her.  
  
"Even while she has a huge lump of her head, bruises scattered around her body, in semi-consciousness, heavily sedated on drugs, she still wanted details about my ride." She gave a look at Tristan then look at her mom.  
  
"What?" Lorelai simply shrugged, "I decided to fill her on."  
  
Rory sighed, she suddenly looked very tired, "I'm glad she's okay."  
  
"Oh hun, you weren't planning on driving back to New York were you?" she looked at both Rory and Tristan.  
  
"Uh no, actually mom, we were planning on just staying in Stars Hollow for the night then driving back to New York the next day."  
  
"Oh goody houseguests, haven't had one of those in a while. We're going to keep him fully booked on Gilmore activities this weekend."  
  
"Well, mom, I'm sure Tristan needs to get back to New York as soon as possible, maybe finish some work. I've already imposed on him too much."  
  
"Actually, "Tristan decided it was time for him to say something, "how can I give up on such a generous offer, Lorelai, I think I'm going to take you up on that."  
  
"Yay!" Lorelai clapped her hands together like a little kid.  
  
She gave both Rory and Tristan a slight push in the direction of the elevators, "now go on home and get some rest, I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rory and Tristan both got into the beemer. Rory leaned her head on Tristan's shoulder and threaded her arm through Tristan's.  
  
"Thanks again, Tri-" before she could finish, she was interrupted by a huge yawn.  
  
Tristan chuckled. He looked the car's digital clock, it was nearly 4 a.m. God, she must be so tired. "Shhh" he patted her head, "go to sleep Rory."  
  
"Mmmm" was all the answer he got.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tristan took off Rory's shoes and laid them down beside the bed. After having to interrupt Rory many times to ask for directions to her house, he decided not to wake her up to tell her they were there. He wasn't surprised to find that the door wasn't locked, one of them small- town things.  
  
He looked down at the sleeping Rory. My, she had grown into a beautiful woman. Excitement gathered at the bottom of his stomach as he recalled the day's past events. They had come to an understanding, after 10 years.  
  
Way to get hooked up over the weekend.  
  
Half a day ago, he was still a single, *very* eligible bachelor. He liked to think his status currently, as taken, by Rory Gilmore. He didn't want it to be no other.  
  
He shut the door to the room that he hoped to be Rory's and made his way into the living room.  
  
He himself took off his shoes, sweater, and pants and casually flung then over the back of the couch. He had taken his bag that he had packed before leaving with Rory into the house and changed into his sweatpants. He plopped down on the couch, wanting nothing more than to get a few hours of sleep.  
  
He'll think about things tomorrow, when he has a clear mind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The sleeping figure in front of her stirred, but didn't fully wake up. He swatted aimlessly in front of his face, then turned on his side.  
  
Scrunching her face, Rory Gilmore stood up from her position of kneeling beside a sleeping Tristan to hovering over him. She placed the steaming cup of coffee closer to his face, forcing him to inhale the heavenly smell.  
  
He grumbled some unintelligent syllables then his head lolled to one side, asleep again.  
  
Rory giggled at the sight of him. So cute, with his hair all messed up. She sat down on the edge of the coffee table, continuing to watch him, but making loud slurping noises with her coffee.  
  
"Uughhh," he opened one eye and surveyed Rory, "and how old are you Rory?"  
  
"Hey! I was trying to wake you up."  
  
"You know, there are other, more delightful ways of being woken up to." He smirked at her.  
  
Rory knew was he was implying but decided to nonchalantly, "In my world, the only and best way to be woken up is by coffee."  
  
"Then you haven't experienced anything at all. My my, the things I need to do to you. I should make a list."  
  
Rory playfully slapped him.  
  
"Ok! I'm up, I'm up!"  
  
Rory turned to go but Tristan seeing her in a fluffy robe and slippers, he couldn't resist. He pulled her down into his lap, coffee and all. He nestled into the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around Rory's waist, snuggling into the softness of her robe.  
  
"Now how about a good-morning's kiss?"  
  
"Who said you deserved one."  
  
"Well I think do considering," he squinted his eyes to read the clock better, "I was woken up at 10 am, meaning I got less than 6 hours of sleep. Thought some people may think it comes naturally, I need my beauty sleep you know."  
  
"Ha! I had the same amount of sleep you did considering I woke up earlier than you makes up for the time you took to drive here. You don't see me complaining."'  
  
"That's because you don't' need beauty sleep, your beautiful all the time."  
  
Rory turned her head to face him. He had a genuine smile on his face. She leaned him and gave him a gentle kiss.  
  
Tristan broke the kiss briefly, "so does that mean I deserve it now."  
  
"Only when you say the right things." She smiled into his lips and leaned in again. This time it was longer. She wrapped her arm behind her to pull Tristan's head in closer.  
  
Rory was the one to break it this time. She pulled back and leaned her forehead against Tristan's. Her hand still stroking his hair, and he was looking at her adoringly.  
  
"But what if I do this," he said never breaking eye-contact with her as his hands traveled down slowly and tauntingly to the knot of her robe. .  
"Then that is my cue to leave." Rory got up while laughing.  
  
She started to walk away with her back turned to Tristan, but swung her head back to find his eyes on her.  
  
"Only for now." With that and a grin, she sashayed her way to the kitchen, Tristan never taking his eyes off slender legs and all.  
  
* * * * *  
  
*Whew* it did make you guys wait a long time for that didn't I? SORRY  
  
I think I got a temporary lack of interest for writing another chapter, but aren't you happy I did? Haha, you can tell me all about it in your review.  
  
Whoaho, a moment of cockiness there. So back to my author's note. Sorry this chapter took so long, as you can tell, this is only PART 1, yes part 1 meaning there will be a PART 2, coming shortly.  
  
Am I moving too fast with the development? Because as I was reading it over I found that it seemed a little too rushed. A little too eager to write the fluff parts.haha. Well, give me you opinion. FEEDBACK GREAT APPRECIATED  
  
R A C H 


	7. 06 Part II

06. [Part II] If your confused, I've changed my penname, from rach to banana*rach. Haha, I really don't where that came from, but its still the same ol' story.  
  
"Be sure to visit again Tristan. You're on my radar now."  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"I'll be keeping tabs on you."  
  
"I'll be keeping an eye out for your people lurking in the corners."  
  
"It won't be that easy, they like to change colours. Like a chameleon, adapting to their surroundings. And Rory, " Lorelai peeked her head past Tristan's to talk to Rory, "I'll be expecting nightly phone updates." She winked at her.  
  
Lorelai was leaning, with her arms folded, on the rolled down window on Tristan's side of the car. She was bidding them a final farewell of their weekend together. They had showed Tristan Stars Hollow at its finest, introduced him to the townspeople. Some new and some who have been there forever. He got to spend time with Rory and they caught up on the missing years since junior year and Rory got to know the Tristan she never got a chance to know. He took a great liking to Lorelai. He also took part in an infamous Gilmore movie night and found Luke's coffee to be quite addicting.  
  
"Thanks for the weekend mom. Take good care of Sookie. We're going to get going now."  
  
"Take care kiddo, look out for this one for me Tristan, she's my flesh and blood and the only one."  
  
"You can count on me Lorelai."  
  
"I won't keep you two here any longer. You all got your lives in your big ol' city to get back to."  
  
Tristan started the engine.  
  
"Wait!" Lorelai ran over the passenger side and gave Rory a quick kiss on a cheek and a hug. She then ran back to Tristan's side and did the same thing.  
  
She hit the side of Tristan's car, "Now get moving, don't worry about me, I'm going to go play with Luke."  
  
As Tristan's car pulled out of the driveway, Rory stuck her head out of the window, "Love you!" and blew Lorelai a kiss.  
  
She settled back into her seat.  
  
"One could really get used to being around your mother. She's definitely..." Tristan could find the right word to describe Lorelai.  
  
"Unique" Rory finished off for him.  
  
"I had a really great time with you and Lorelai this weekend, but I'm also glad that we're going home."  
  
Rory looked over at him and waited for him to continue with a smile on her face.  
  
"You know," he proceeded, as though she should know what he means, " going home means quality time between just you and me. Alone."  
  
"It also means back to the daily grind at work."  
  
"But this time, it's in each other's company."  
  
Rory smiled at the thought of ending each night with Tristan, "I like the sound of that."  
  
She kicked off her flip-flops and put her feet up on the dashboard. She closed her eyes and leaned back, enjoying the breeze through the open windows on her bare legs as Tristan's beemer raced down the highway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
They had left Stars Hollow early morning, with many rest stops here and there to accommodate with Rory's bladder. They arrived back in New York in the evening. The elevator dinged and exited a giggling Rory and a much- amused Tristan.  
  
"I swear I don't know how many times I was praying for my life. My knuckles were turning white!"  
  
"Now you know how it feels to live on the wild side."  
  
Rory just shook her head, "you drive like a maniac Tristan."  
  
Tristan just shrugged, "Its New York, you're going to have to get used to it. Everyone drives like me."  
  
"Then I don't' think I'm ever going to drive here. The subway is going to have to do."  
  
"Well then I'll be more than happy to drive you and pick you up from work everyday."  
  
They had arrived at Rory's apartment door and as Rory turned away from Tristan to put the key into the keyhole and pushed open the door, Tristan had situated himself comfortably hovering above Rory with his hands on the doorway, completely trapping Rory within him. They were long past the will he or won't he goodnight kiss.  
  
Rory turned around, then aware of their sudden closeness. First looked down at her shoes then slowly looked up to gaze into Tristan's eyes.  
  
"Do you want to come in." She asked softly.  
  
"Do you want me to?" he replied with the same softness in a low voice. Rory placed her hands on Tristan's chest and picking off an imaginary piece of lint on his shit.  
  
"For a cup of coffee, yes," she keep a deep breath and smiled, "then we'll see from there."  
  
Tristan's eyes were gentle as he looked in hers for a confirmation. When he found it, the sudden look of pleading that was gone as fast as it had come, he said, "ok."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
Tristan tilted his head and leaned his head down slowly. Rory's lips looked so inviting as she licked her lips in anticipation.  
  
But the kiss never came, because it was interrupted by the purposeful closing of a door not far down the hall.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't Ms. Gilmore from 7C." Rory looked at Tristan to see that he too was disappointed.  
  
Tristan slid his hands down the doorframe and slid an arm around Rory's waist and they turned to face the intruder of their moment.  
  
"Hello Melissa," greeted Rory as welcoming as possible.  
  
But this woman ignored her and proceeded to make her way towards the couple, hips swaying dangerously, not at all bothering to be subtle about the way she was checking out Tristan. She shifted her handbag on her shoulder and greeted Rory then turned her full attention to Tristan. All the while never taking her eyes off him, "Not even a month in New York and here you are with probably one of New York City's finest. Why didn't' you tell me you had a boyfriend?"  
  
"You never asked" Rory said under her breath. Quiet enough that Melissa missed it but Tristan hadn't. He tightened his hold around Rory.  
  
Tristan flashed her one of his trademark smiles. Melissa stuck out a perfectly manicured hand, "Melissa Robinson of 7B"  
  
Tristan took it and gave it a polite shake, "Tristan DuGrey, one of New York's most eligible bachelors who is now taken by no other than your wonderful neighbour."  
  
Melissa gave a short laugh, "What a charmer!" Then playfully nudged Rory in the shoulder as though they were buddies.  
  
Tristan, seeing that Melissa was on her way out, but not planning on leaving them alone any time soon, thought of a way to get rid of her without being rude so him and Rory could finally be alone.  
  
He let out an audible sigh and turned to Rory, "You know what Rory, it's getting late, we both need to work tomorrow, and I think I should get going." He saw the disappointment in her features but then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "just play along"  
  
Rory was confused but was taken aback when Tristan's lips covered hers. He cupped one side of her face with his hand. He looked over at Melissa to see her still standing there indifferent. Normally, a normal person would've left by now to give them privacy. He decided to move it to the next level. He started assaulting her neck and placed feather light kisses down the length of her neck, "I'll." Kiss. "see". Kiss. "you." Kiss. "Tomorrow."  
  
He gazed sideways to see if their little performance had caused a little someone to leave. But still, Melissa Robinson was standing there with her hands clasped in front of her watching the couple as though watching a furry little kitten playing with a ball of string.  
  
Defeated, he straightened up, "well, I guess I shall be going, I'll take a rain check on that coffee" He smiled at her and gave Rory one last quick kiss on the lips, "I'll call you."  
  
He turned to Melissa, "It was nice meeting you Melissa."  
  
"The pleasure's all mine, I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot of you around."  
  
He just flashed her a smile and turned to Rory, "Bye Rory."  
  
"Bye Tristan." Replied Rory, still a little dazed at his forwardness.  
  
"So how long have you and Tristan been together for?" inquired Melissa as soon as Tristan was out of sight.  
  
Rory thought back to that Friday which seemed like ages. But the time they had together brought a smile to her lips, "less than week."  
  
Melissa was surprised. Less than a week and from the looks of it, Rory was inviting him in to spend the night. But this was good news to her; less than a week meant it wasn't that serious, yet.  
  
"But we've known each other way longer that. We go way back." She tried to justify that her relationship with Tristan wasn't just a fling.  
  
"Aww, isnt' that cute. Friends turned into lovers. You know neighbour, I think we have a lot of things in common. And seeing how close we live, I can count on us seeing a lot of each other from now on. Glad I ran into you tonight."  
  
Rory smiled politely, "well it was pretty unavoidable."  
  
"Its late, I've got to be going, good night Rory."  
  
"Good night Melissa."  
  
She proceeded down the hall. The click sound of her heels echoing though the hall.  
  
'Ha, a lot of things in common, you must mean Tristan.' Thought Rory to herself as she closed the door to her apartment.  
  
Rory hadn't been sure of her offer to Tristan to come inside. She didn't know if she was ready but she knew whatever might've happened tonight, it would do more good to her relationship with Tristan than bad. But once Tristan starting kissing her neck, all doubts were gone. All she wanted to do was to lead him into her apartment and shut the door on Melissa, and go at it in their privacy. She was disappointed when Tristan announced that he was going to leave but realized what he had been trying to do.  
  
Rory flopped down on her couch and silently cursed her neighbour down the hall for interrupting her night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Melissa Robinson, wanna-be actress turned into manager at a local nightclub. She grew up in the suburbs of California. Family was pretty well-off and she was used to getting what she wanted. She had hardly talked to Rory since the day she moved in. But that was just to greet her and perform her neighbourly duties of welcoming her to the building. From then on, it was simply a polite 'hello' in the hallway when their paths crossed, even that was seldom. That night, she was on her way to the nightclub where she worked and was definitely glad to had run into Tristan. She approved of Rory's taste in men because, Tristan DuGrey was definitely the kind of men she would go for. She thought of his smile and decided she wanted to see more.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Not a minute or two later came a knock on Rory's door.  
  
It snapped Rory out of her daydream. Groaning, she pushed herself off her coach and stumbled to her door. She opened it and was surprised with the force the person on the other side executed when coming in through the doorway. He cupped Rory's face forcefully, yet delicately with his hands and proceeded with a full on assault. His hands went down to Rory's hips and roamed along the side of her figure, cupping the side of her breasts then moving onto her exploring her back.  
  
"Tristan," gasped Rory breathlessly as he moved onto her neck, "I thought you left."  
  
"How could I leave?" he replied, his voice low and husky. He continued his assault, then pulled away again, "I went down the elevator but then used the staircase to come back up." His lips found their way back to her neck.  
  
"You are a genius," Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his head while leading him further and further into her apartment  
  
TBC ~~~~~  
  
Sorry about the long wait for the second part of chapter 6. Honestly, I had no idea what to do with this story. It took a while, but I'm glad it's done. This is the longest chapter yet. Hope you all liked it. BTW, I reposted chapter 6 part I. I only proof-read it once, so I apologize for any mistakes.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. Much Much appreciated. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks.  
  
R A C H 


End file.
